The Nerd, The Arrogant Jerk and Double H classes
by That.Jelly.Is.MINE
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a dream of becoming a professional street dancer so she transfers to Alice Academy, a famous dance school to continue her dream but when she meets Natsume, Mikan sets a new goal. To beat Natsume's ass in the National Hip Hop competition.
1. Good News! Hotaru's coming!

Normal POV

A 16 year old brunette was sitting down on the polished wooden floors of a dance studio whilst drinking her bottle of water. She was exhausted from practising her Double H routine for the up-coming competition she was in. She already practised for about 6 hours already but she still feels there's something missing in her routine. She dismissed that thought and started packing her stuff. After gathering all her things, she went out into the cold night. It was already 11pm but she didn't care. She fished out her cell phone from her pocket and gave her mom a call to pick her up.

Now you'd probably had already guessed who she is but I'll tell you just in case you're not sure. The mentioned brunette is called Mikan Yukihara Sakura. She's a talented teen who has already won lots of Hip Hop competitions. Mikan has a curvaceous body that all the boys drool over, brown chocolate eyes that you can drown yourself into and long, silky light brown hair. Basically, she's every girl's idol and every guy's dream. But here's the twist. She frequently dresses in large baggy clothes that are 3 whole sizes bigger than her and she conceals her luscious brown hair with hand me down caps from her older brother. She wears the dog ugly glasses and wears worn out old shoes. Now, that doesn't sound like every girl's idol and every guy's dream doesn't it?

She often gets bullied at school and she only has one best friend who's somewhat busy all the time. Mikan doesn't mind all of that though. She knows that her best friend loves her very much. She has her own reason for pretending to be some kind of loser who everyone picks on.

When her mom arrived, Mikan hastily went inside her mom's car as it was freezing cold outside. "Hi mom!" greeted Mikan enthusiastically to her mom as soon as she sat down. "Hi dear!" replied her mom back with the same enthusiasm. Even though the Sakura's are not wealthy like those arrogant rich people (as Mikan's mom calls them), they're content with their lives. They live in a simple, clean house in a middle-class neighbourhood. Mikan's family consists of herself, her mum Yuka, her two brothers Youichi and Tsubasa and her kind ol' dad Izumi. They're a humble family full of good hearted people.

Throughout the whole car journey, Mikan and her mom were discussing about her school. Mikan's mum was worried about her. Yuka's well aware of how the people treat her daughter in Mikan's school. She's trying to persuade Mikan to transfer but it seems that her daughter inherited her Izumi's stubbornness.

"Mikan, I really would appreciate it if you transfer to some other school other than staying in Seishun Academy! There are lots of other schools that are way better! Like Alice Academy. Their teaching is a lot enhanced and they even have Hip Hop classes there! And I bet the students are a lot nicer." Yuka said, trying to persuade Mikan into agreeing to her idea. But unfortunately, Seishun Academy has something that Alice Academy doesn't have. Mikan's best friend, Hotaru. Hotaru and Mikan have been best friends since they were in diapers. They're completely opposite to each other but it seems that even though they barely have anything in common, they're inseparable. Hotaru Imai's mum Nadeshiko Imai is best friends with Yuka. Their mums met during their high school years. The two of them (Mikan and Hotaru) were born on the same day in the same hospital at the exact same time but different rooms, of course.

"I really don't want to, mom. Even though they do have free Hip Hop classes, I still don't want to. If I do leave, I'm not only leaving Seishun but I'm also leaving Hotaru" reasoned Mikan.

"Hmm . . . well, if Hotaru transferred there, would you follow her?" asked Yuka, smirking. Mikan sweat dropped at the sight if her mum smirking, 'She probably has a plan' thought Mikan. "I would, probably" replied Mikan, carefully. Yuka just smirked wider. None of the two of them spoke for the rest of the trip then.  
>Next Day! (Morning time)<p>

"Stupid alarm clock. Waking me up so fuckin early in the goddamn morning and disturbing my wonderful dream. It's not even an effin' school day! It's a Saturday!" muttered Mikan angrily while trudging down the wooden stairs in her blue pyjamas and dark blue night robe. She looked like a monster with her wild-and-not-combed hair and red steaming face.

"Ohayou Onee-chan! You look a bit..er..enraged?" Youichi said, confused about why his Onee-chan was angry. "Here, have some hot chocolate."

"If you're wondering why I'm so angry, it's because of that fucking alarm clock that fucking woke me up and disturbed my effin' sleep!" Mikan angrily answered her brother's mental question. "Mikan! Language please! I don't want you influencing Youichi with your fucking cursing!" Yuka scolded. *sigh* "Mum, don't be such a hypocrite! You just cursed there yourself!" Mikan retorted back.

"Yo Miks! You seem a bit like a kaiju that just woke up." Tsubasa said, making things worse.

"TSUBASA ANDOU SAKURA! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" Mikan screamed. She stepped, no, stomped on her brother's foot. Tsubasa yelped and decided to shut up.

"Mikan! Be nice to Tsubasa! And Tsubasa! Don't say such mean things to your sister! Especially when she's not in a good mood!" Yuka scolded. She continued on lecturing the two while Youichi was just sitting there, watching the scene before him boringly while eating his breakfast. He was used to seeing his two sibling get lectured by their mother.

Yuka sighed. "What is she going to do with the two of them?"

"Mikan, to lighten up your mood a bit, I've got good news for you. I sent an application form to Alice Academy last week and you're accepted. You are to go there today instead of going to Seishun Academy" Yuka started. "WHA-!" Mikan tried to say something but Yuka interrupted her. "And I talked to Nadeshiko last night and it seems that she also sent in an application for Hotaru to Alice Academy and she was accepted as well. So you're both going together to Alice Academy" said Yuka in one breath.

"WHAT? REALLY? OH MY GAWD! THANK YOU MOM! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Mikan yelled happily. She skipped around the kitchen singing "I'm going to Alice Academy~! And Hotaru's going with me~!" over and over again. Mikan was ectastic. She was going to her dream school and Hotaru's coming with her!

Yuka smiled at her daughter. She knew Mikan was gonna be happy.

Mikan rang Hotaru after breakfast. . . ring. . . ring ring.. . ring. .

"Hello?" answered a monotonous voice. "HOTARU! HOTARU! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO THE ALICE ACADEMY TOGETHER!" Mikan said. "Baka! I know that already. You don't need to say that to me again, and can you shut up? My ears are gonna bleed if you continue on screaming with your goddamn loud voice." Hotaru replied, pretty annoyed but deep down, she was happy.

Hotaru knew Mikan was pouting at the other end. "But I'm glad we are." Hotaru added. "KYAAAH! I knew it! You really love me!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Shut up baka" muttered Hotaru. "Hey Hota-chan! Wanna meet up and go there together?" Mikan asked eagerly. "Tch. Someone has to take care of you anyway. You might do something stupid. I'll go" Hotaru answered.

"YAY! OMG! THIS IS THE BEEEEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Mikan screeched. "Didn't I tell you to shut up already? And we'll meet at the bus station at 8:00am, ok baka? And don't be late or else you'll taste the wrath of my Baka Gun again" Mikan shuddered at Hotaru's last statement but continued on being happy. After all, nothing could replace her happiness right now!

-Owari-

A/N Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and errors. It's my very first fanfic! I'll try and update soon!

Gibberish. 


	2. The Arrogant Jerk

Mikan's POV

I'm now currently running as fast as I can to the local train station. You wanna know why? I got accepted to Alice Academy! My dream school! And you know what? I'm going wih my best friend! Anyway, that's only partly why I'm running. You see, me and Hotaru (my best friend FOR LIFE!) planned on going there together by train but... I'm running late. We were supposed to meet at 8:00am but now it's only 2 minutes until 8 and the train station is still quite far ahead! AND I still have to buy my train ticket seeing that my best friend probably didn't buy it for me. She's quite cold-hearted, you know? But she does love me! That's a fact... even though she doesn't show it. She has a different way of showing her love. OH! Here's the bus station! I hope the train hasn't gone yet!

Normal POV

Mikan quickly bought her ticket. Luckily, there wasn't a long queue. She ran as fast as she could to the train she was supposed to go on board.

When Mikan arrived, lots of people were still waiting. She got confused. 'Am I in the right place? Shouldn't the train be here now? I mean, it's already eight o'clock!' she thought, really confused. Hotaru saw Mikan arrive and walked up to her. She tapped Mikan on the shoulder to get Mikan's attention. Mikan turned back and saw Hotaru's stoic face. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with black skinny jeans and purple converses with black buttefly deigns. She wore a dark purple hair clip in her black hair, complementing her dark purple orbs and a few thin silver bracelets. Hotaru brought a large black and purple hand bag for her school bag.  
>"HOTARUU!" Mikan shouted in delight, seeing her best friend still waiting there.<p>

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Hotaru shot her best friend with her Baka gun. Poor Mikan was sent flying to the nearest wall.  
>"HOTARUU! How can you do that to me! Don't you love me?" Mikan shouted out while crying waterfalls. People watching sweatdropped at this and some got scared.<br>"Haven't you learned already? I don't want your baka germs all over me. So you better not attempt to hug me again or else I'll shoot you with the Baka gun 2.1, the upgraded version" Hotaru replied with no emotion. "By the way, the train will arrive at 8:30am. I knew you'd be late so that's why I wanted us to meet up earlier"  
>"OH! So that's why people are still waiting here!" Mikan said, not confused any longer.<br>"You really are an idiot. Didn't you bother checking the time that's on your ticket?" Hotaru sighed while shaking her head in disappointment.  
>"Oopsies. . ehehehe.."<p>

So the two of them patiently waited for the train to arrive and while doing that, they were both discussing how excited both of them were about transferring to Alice Academy, well Mikan was.  
>"OMG! I really can't believe we both got accepted to Alice Academy! I always dreamed of this happening!" Mikan excitedly exclaimed. "Idiot. It's already happening. Don't get so excited about it. You never know, it might not be what you expect it to be" Hotaru said monotonously.<br>"Oh Hotaru, don't be so negative about it! Aren't you excited? OH! I've just remebered something. I didn't know you dance Hip Hop Hotaru! Your always workin on inventions and just yesterday you said Double H was 'Stupid'." Mikan suspiciously said.  
>"Baka. Don't you remember that we used to go to Double H classes when we were younger?"<p>

"Oh sorry! I forgot we did. So. . you want to do Hip Hop again?"

"Well, my mum actually recommended it. She said that I was a brilliant dancer and that I should go to Alice Academy, so I considered it and told my mum to send in a form for me, I expected I'd get accepted. I'm a genius after all..."

"So you were planning on leaving me! Thank god my mum sent in that form! If she didn't, I'd probably be alone in Seishun Academy!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Why would I leave you alone there? With all the bullies there, you'd probably won't survive without me. Anyway, at first I actually didn't want to go and leave you alone in that wretched High School but then my mum told me you also got accepted to Alice Academy"

"OH! You do really love me Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily while rubbing her sore head.

The two were still chatting when the train arrived. They both noticed and quickly went in as fast as they could to get a seat. After they got themselves setteled, they started chatting again. Minutes later, the train stopped again to let in a few more people.

Natsume's POV

Tch. Another day at that stupid old academy. I only go there because of the Double H classes and that Ruka's also studying there. I better go find Ruka now before other people crowd this stupid train. I wonder why Ruka wanted to go on this instead of going to school in a limousine. It would've been way faster and safer than this train.  
>Oh shit. Fan girls. Better run!<p>

"KYAAAAHHH! NATSUME-SAMA IS HERE! MARRY ME NATSUME!

Natsume glared at the fangirl for announcing his prescence.

"BITCH! He's marrying me! I'm WAAAY more beautifuller than all of you girls here!"

"SLUT! Your grammar isn't even close to perfect! Natsume-sama only likes girls who are smart, rich and gorgeous girls, like me!"

"STOP ARGUING! AND GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'RE BLOCKING MY VIEW OF NATSUME-SAMA! KYAAAH! NATSUME-SAMA! BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

Will these fangirls ever stop chasing me? I'm already exhausted from running and I still haven't found Ruka yet! If I ever find him, I'm gonna strangle him to death for making me suffer!

THUD!

What the-?

Normal POV

The fangirls stopped screaming and proclaiming their love for their idol. Natsume bumped into someone. He opened his crimson red eyes to see a girl underneath him. An ugly girl. You could mistake her for a boy but her body was too slender to be a boy. She was wearing a really baggy green shirt with baggy grey sweats and black Nike shoes. She covered up her hair with a dark green New Era cap and she was wearing really nerdy glasses.

"AAAAGH! YOU PERVERT! GET OFF HENTAI! AAGGGHHH! MOLESTER!" Mikan ear-piercingly screamed while flailing her arms, hitting Natsume's handsome face.  
>'What the hell is wrong with this ugly girl. Eugh. She looks so. . so . . . UGLY!' Natusme thought, disgusted. He held Mikan's wrist an pinned them on the ground. He stood up casually and smirked at the girl that was previously below him. At least she wasn't one of his fangirls. "Tch. Who would want to molest you. You're really ugly and you expect me, Natsume Hyuuga, to molest such an unattractive girl? Dream on polka dots" Natsume proclaimed. "AAAGGGHH! You even peeked! YOU ARROGANT AND INSOLENT JERK! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY? HAVEN'T YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR, HYPOCRITE!" Mikan screeched.<p>

Natsume's fangirls gasped. They were furios with Mikan. 'How dare she call our Natsume-sama ugly and arrogant?' they all thought. 'She's soo gonna get it!'

"COME ON GIRLS! LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS BITCH!" commanded out a fangirl.

"YEAH!" they all chorused. Natsume just smirked at Mikan and his fangirls. 'She better run now.'

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Hotaru shot all of Natsume's fangirls.

"Hotaru! I knew you would come and save me! YOU REALLY ARE MY BEST FRIEND!" Mikan joyously exclaimed.  
>"Baka. I knew you are gonna do something stupid. *sigh* Come on already. We better hurry, the stop for Alice Academy is near." Hotaru sighed Mikan's stupidity.<br>"Hai~!" Mikan chirped.

Mikan stood up and walked away with Hotaru.  
>Natsume was just standing there. Amusement is seen in his eyes. 'So polka dot's is studying in Alice Academy as well. I wonder if she's a new student. I haven't seen her before, like I care anyways.'<p>

Ruka was frantically searching for his best friend. He heard a commotion somewhere in the train and he went there. When he finally got there, he saw a black haired beauty with a dork jumping up and down beside her walking away. He scrunched up his nose at the sight of the dork. He dismissed his thoughts and started searching for Natsume again. He was worried that his best friend got lost or something.

Natsume saw Ruka ogling at the black haired girl and scrunching up his nose at the girl who was wearing the baggy green shirt. He chuckled and decided to come up to him. He grabbed Ruka's shoulder and Ruka turned around. Ruka was his best friend. He was wearing the Alice Academy uniform, in his own style. The long sleeved white shirt had three buttons unbuttoned and the blue necktie hanging loosely around his neck. He wasn't wearing the black blazer and he was wearing black and white hi-tops. Ruka was practically wearing the same thing but instead of black and white hi-tops, he was wearing blue and yellow converses.

"Natsume! There you are! I've been searching for you. Where have you been buddy?" Ruka asked, happy that he found his best friend.  
>"Somewhere" Natsume said nonachalantly.<p>

-Owari-

A/N Yo minna-san! Hope you all like the second chapter of this story. I'm gonna edit the first chapter a bit because it seems that there's lots of errors and grammatical shit there. . . and I'm gonna try and revise this chapter soon too to see if there's any mistakes. Sayonara for now minna-san! :) 


End file.
